Blood Gulch Crew in Remnant (HIATUS)
by IronMan1337
Summary: When the transport on the way to their private moon goes wrong, the Reds and Blues find themselves on Remnant. What will happen to our beloved heroes and what will happen to the other heroes we know as Team RWBY? All characters are used. RIP: Fanfic only let's us show 4 characters so only the 4 below are shown. RECOMMENDED: please watch RVB and RWBY to understand the story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Destruction of Charon

**Hey everyone! This is my first real fan fic. Any criticism is thanked and appreciated. RWBY and Red Vs Blue belong to Rooster Teeth and their wonderful staff!**

"See you on the other side Church," Tucker said as he, along with the rest of the Reds and Blues, prepared for the army of troops that were behind the door sent by Hardgrove.

Sparks that were created behind said door nearly reached it's destination.

"Everyone take cover!" Sarge yelled as the door blew open.

"Tossing frag!" A random soldier yelled as a frag grenade rolled into the room.

"Oh shit!" Griff exclaimed as Tucker kicked the grenade back to the enemy. The grenade exploded and sent 3 soldiers back.

"Woah! That really blows!" The pink lightish-red soldier said in his usual manner.

"¿Alguna vez se detendrá con eso?(Will he ever stop with that?)" Lopez deadpanned for the umpteenth time.

"Comon guys! Let's go!" Tucker brought the group back to focus as he charged at the enemy.

The Reds and Blues charged out of the doorway into a large hallway. Multiple enemies were already shooting and running at them. That's when Caboose got the brilliant idea of...

"Ah! They are running at us! So if we tie their shoelaces togethar, they can not run at us anymoar!" Caboose "thought" of.

"What? No! Are you crazy?" Simmons yelled at Caboose to no avail. Caboose was somehow sneaking behind the enemy and tying their shoelaces together.

"Moving positioO-O-Ns! What the fuck? My shoelaces?" A random soldier tripped as he saw Caboose sneaking around all the while mumbling, "Sneaking, sneaking, sneaking, I am sneaking."

And after 20 minutes, all the enemy soldiers were either shot or tripped over because of their shoelaces.

"Well holy shit. Caboose managed to take out every one of them, and somehow didn't get shot in the process," Tucker exclaimed in disbelief. "Comon. Let's go get that bald piece of shit."

As they entered the room, Hardgrove saw a tired orange soldier, a maroon soldier telling the orange one how much of a fat-ass he was, a red soldier threatening the orange one, a lightish red one in some very questionable poses, a brown one helmet-palming, a blue one wandering around, a purple one looking at everyone, and a turquoise/aqua marine soldier wearing the Meta's armor stomping towards him.

"Get over here you piece of shit." Tucker demanded in a threatening way as he grabbed Hardgrove's collar and lifted him in the air.

"Tisk, tisk. Strike one." Hardgrove taunted. Tucker threw a punch in response. "Strike two."

Tucker, thanks to the suit's HUD, notices the bomb vest Hardgrove is wearing. He places the Domed energy sheild and traps Hardgrove inside. "Strike three." Tucker taunts back.

Hardgrove get's a smug look on his face and simply says, "Goodbye." as he blows himself up along with Tucker.

"Tucker!" Caboose yelled.

"Wait, is Tucker still in there!?" Griff asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm still here." Tucker said behind.

"Oh thank god. We thought you were dead." Simmons sighed in relief.

"Who was dead?" A soldier in grey with yellow highlights asked as he, Carolina and a few of the new republic (or whatever they're called when they joined forces. I can't find anything.) walked through the door.

"Oh. We just saw Hardgrove blow himself up with a light clone of Tucker." Griff briefly explained.

"A...light...clone?" Carolina asked, quite confused. "I haven't seen something like that since..."

"Since CT." Washington finished. He then notices the Meta armor and points his Battle Rifle at it.

"Woah! Same team, same team!" Tucker said raising his hands defensively.

Wash puts his Battle Rifle down. "Sorry," He says with a chuckle. "Thought the Meta got revived again."

"Not that I want to ruin the moment, but we have a planet of people to tell that we won a war. More importantly, I have a date with some Rocky Road ice cream back at the base." Griff said.

"Is food all you think about fat-ass?" Simmons asked for the umpteenth time.

"Alright. I think we should land this ship." Carolina reasoned.

"Alright then. Church, how do we land this?" Tucker asked.

No response.

"Church, you there?" Tucker asked a second time.

No response again.

"Church! Where are you?" Tucker asked for the third time.

"Playback beginning," an image of Delta said as he appeared.

"Hey guys..."

 **A/N: So that's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed this. It took about 3-4 hours because laziness and a small case of writers block. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. Any and all criticism is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Crash landings

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy, like and subscri-oh wait. This isn't youtube. Haha, I'm an idiot. All criticism is appreciated! RWBY and Red Vs Blue belong to the wonderful staff at Rooster Teeth.**

"Ain't that a bitch." Church said as he disappeared for the last time.

The room fell into a gloomy silence. Some were still trying to process what had just happened, while others were just speechless as to what just happened.

"Tucker?" Caboose asked with hints of sadness in his voice.

"Yes, Caboose?" Tucker responded.

"Is Church gone?"

"I don't know buddy."

Tucker let out an audible sigh. "Let me know when the ship lands," he requested as he left the room.

As the Reds and Blues left the ship, they were celebrated as heroes, but they didn't feel like it without Church.

"Well, at least we saves Chorus and took down Charon," Wash tried to reason. Everyone agreed with their own responses and met up with Kimbal in her office. The Reds and Blues requested to just be left alone on another planet. However, the nearest habitable planet was a moon which was settled on.

As they boarded the Pelican, they were greeted by their candidates for their "super-elite" team. Said candidates met up with their respective selector.

Griff was giving Bitters a talk on how to remember him, Tucker was giving Palomo a pep-talk of sorts on how not to act, Caboose was thanking Smith who was acting like Caboose was a god of some sort, and Simmons was internally freaking out by the hug Jensen gave him.

"Uh, dude, are you ok?" Griff asked.

Simmons is silent for a while until he shouts, "YEAH! SUCK IT GRIFF!" before heading inside the ship.

As they all headed inside the ship, everyone outside waved goodbye. Wash could've sworn he saw Kimbal shed a tear before but shrugged it off.

"It's gonna be a while before we get to the moon so rest while you can," the pilot of the ship explained.

"Alright, you heard him. We're off duty for now." Wash told everyone.

Griff was the first to doze off, then Caboose claiming it was nap time, then Donut, then Lopez, then Sarge, then Simmons, then the rest just dozed off (aka, you imagine the order cuz I'm that lazy XD)

-

-

-

-

-

-  
-

Wash woke up to the sound of alarms going off. He immediately took off his restraints and rushes towards the cockpit of the Pelican.

"What the hell is going on?" Wash demanded.

"I don't know! I just lost control of the ship! I can try to soften the landing, but it's not gonna be pretty."

"Well then hurry up!" Wash yells as he runs back to everyone else. "EVERYONE WAKE UP!" he shouts using the speaker system.

Everybody but Griff woke up wondering why an alarm was going off. "Captain Griff! I order you to wake up right this instant!" Sarge ordered.

Griff continued to snore Sarge off, so he smacked Griff in the head with the stock of his shotgun.

"Ow," Griff whined. "Do I have to?"

"Not unless you want to live." Wash threatened.

"I change my mind! I'm wive awake now!" Griff suddenly exclaimed!

By now everyone was awake and wondering how to survive this crash.

"Brace for impact!" the Pilot announced.

"Ahhhh! I don't wanna die!" Simmons yelled cowardly.

"EVERYONE HUDDLE AROUND ME!" Carolina quickly shouted.

Everyone ran to where Carolina was standing as she deployed the bubble sheild and as she did that, the Pelican crashed. Where they crashed, no one knows.

 **A/N: And that's the second chapter! Hope you guys liked it and stay tuned for the third chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Interesting Meetings

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! Here's chapter three! This is the start of the RWBY portion which starts sometime in between Vol 1 and Vol 2 (to avoid Vol 3 trauma [;~;])! Any and all criticism is appreciation. RWBY and RVB belong to Rooster Teeth and it's creators.  
**

 _Sometime before the crash..._

The four girls of team RWBY were going about their daily lives. Ruby was reading a comic behind her textbook on her bed, Wiess was studying at a desk, Blake was reading on her bed and Yang was watching something on her scroll (Probably something from Achieve men).

"Hey." Ruby asked suddenly out of the blue.

"Yeah?" Wiess asked not looking up from her papers.

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"I'd say it's one of life's great mysteries you know? 'Why are we here?' Are we the product of some cosmic coincidence or is there actually a God with a plan for us and stuff?" Blake inquired. "I dunno Ruby, but it keeps me up at night."  
Everybody has looked up from what they were doing and now looking at Blake. All wondering what in Remnant she was talking about.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Um. What are you talking about? I'm just wondering why we're not doing something exciting instead of just sitting around and doing nothing."

"Oh," was Blake's only reaction.

"What was all that stuff about God?" Wiess asked?

"Hm? Nothing."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um not particularly."

As if a writer said so, a loud noise was heard. The four girls looked out the window and saw a trail of smoke from what looked like a crash site.

"What is that?" Yang asked.

"I don't know. It could be a plane crash or something." Wiess reassured.

And as if on cue, Ruby got a text from Professor Ozpin saying he would like to talk to her and her team.

"Oh, Professor Ozpin wants to talk to us," Ruby announced.

"Did he say about what?" Blake asked.

"No he didn't say anything."

All the while, Wiess was pinching the bridge of her nose while asking, 'Yang, what did you do this time?'.

"Why do you always assume I did something?"

"Because the last time you did something, you sent Cardin to the medical bay."

"I told you, he had it coming!"

"Okay now. Let's go catch up with your sister before she get's back here while we're only half way," Blake reasoned as she pointed to the open door.

Wiess let out an audible sigh as they all walked out to catch up with Ruby, who was waiting at the elevator for them.

"C'mon guys! Let's go!" Ruby hurried them into the elevator and takes it to Ozpin's office.

As Ozpin was sitting at his desk, he heard the girls of team RWBY debating on what the loud noise could've been.

"It could've been a weapons test," Yang reasoned.

"I doubt they would test weapons so close to the school," Wiess claimed. "It's likely a plane crash or something."

"Well that seems to be the case Ms. Schnee," Ozpin said as they entered his office.

"Good afternoon Professor Ozpin!" Ruby greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning Team RWBY," Ozpin greeted back. "I take it you all heard that loud noise coming from some direction?"

"Yes we did," Blake confirmed.

"Very good. I am sending you four on a mission to find out what happened and if there are any survivors from the crash," Ozpin briefed them as he showed an enlarged scroll with 10 red dots on it.

"We won't let you down!" Yang said with enthusiasm.

"Alright then. Why don't you retrieve your weapons and head out to search this crash," Ozpin suggested. "It landed not far from your initiation spot."

"Thank you Professor Ozpin," Wiess thanked.

"You are most welcome," Ozpin said as team RWBY exited his office and went to grab their weapons.

 _With the Reds and Blues..._

"WHY IS EVERYTHING ON FIRE? AND WHY AM I SHOUTING?"

A collective chorus of, "Shut up Caboose" could be heard.

"Does anybody need medical attention?" Doc asked.

"Nobody needs medical attention Doc," Wash said. "Everybody but the pilot and Donut is alive."

A moment of silence passes before they all burst out laughing.

"Like Donut could ever die." Griff reasoned.

"Yea. So what can we salvage from the ship?" Simmons asked.

"We don't know. Wash and I were going to search the planet for native life forms. Lopez, you and Simmons search for anything salvageable. Sarge, you, Tucker and Doc go hunting and find us some food in case we need to stay here for shelter." Carolina ordered.

"¿Te refieres a formas de vida nativas como esas?(You mean native lifeforms like those?)" Lopez asks but is ignored.

 _Moments earlier..._

"Brings ya back huh?" Yang asked no one in particular.

"It really does," Blake responded. She suddenly hears a large collective laugh and tells everyone to be quiet and follow her.

"Who are they?" Yang asked who was shushed by Ruby.

"They look like Atlas military," Wiess responded who was also shushed by Ruby.

"What are we talking about?" someone in blue armor asked them very quietly.

A collective group of yelps and surprised screams erupted from the four girls.

The Reds and Blues pointed their weapons at Team RWBY who drew their weapons in turn.

Wash did a double take when he saw Ruby's weapon. "Please tell me that's standard manufacturing."

"Nope." Ruby responded.

"Oh-kay then. Why don't we just put down our weapons and introduce ourselves," Simmons reasoned not wanting to be the murderer of 4 teenage girls.

The Reds and Blues put their weapons down first, then Team RWBY followed suit.

"Ok. Yes. So that is Griff with one "f". Yes. And that is Simon, and that is red Sargent, and that is muffin man, and that is spanish bot, and that is Tucker and that is O'Malley and that is Washingtub and that is Carolena and this is Freckles." Caboose "summarized".

Team RWBY, especially Wiess, stared at the Reds and Blues with a look that said, 'How can someone have that kind of grammar and can we get the translation please?'

"Freckles! Say 'Hi!'" Caboose asked.

Wiess internally thought that Caboose was just as childish as Ruby when Freckles suddenly spoke.

"Greetings." Caboose's Assault Rifle spoke.

"Uh-oh. Um. Blue guy, you might wanna watch-" Yang started to warn Caboose but was too late as...

"OHMYGOSHWHEREDIDYOUGETTHATISTHATANAIINAGUNSOAWESOMEIWANTONEINCRESENTROSETHATISSUCHANAWESOMEWEAPON!" Ruby asked/yelled/shoving Caboose into the ground.

"Out," Yang finished slightly deadpanning.

"I swear, she is such a child." Wiess claimed for the millionth time.

All Tucker heard was "Awesome" and "Weapon".

"If you're looking for awesome weapons," He said as he took activated his energy sword. "Then take a look."

Ruby's eyes lit up as if she was in a weapon shop and tackled Tucker into the ground, all the while saying...

"OHMYGODISTHATANENERGYSWORDTHATLOOKSAWESOMEARETHOSEPLASMABLADESITLOOKSLIKEITSSUPPOSEDTOTRAPOTHEROPPONENTSBLADESAMIALIVEWIESSBECAUSEIFTHISISADREAMDONTWAKEMEUPIWANNASEEALLTHENEWWEAPONSTHESENEWCOMERSHAVEBROUGHT!"

"Please don't encourage her to act like the child she already is." Wiess deadpanned.

"Aaaaaaaaaaanyway, strange personalities aside, I'm Wash, the orange one is Griff, the maroon one is Simmons, the red one is Sarge, the pink one-"

"Light-ish red!" Donut corrected him. "I've told you guys a million times."

"Is Donut," Wash continued. "The brown one is Lopez, the aqua marine one is Tucker, the blue one is Caboose, the purple one is Doc, and the other aqua marine one is Carolina."

"Hi everyone!" Ruby greeted cheerfully. "My name's Ruby!"

"Wiess Schnee."

"Blake."

"Are you sure the blue one knows how to speak properly?" Yang asked. She received a smack in her side from Blake. "Oh I'm Yang."

"Wait a minute. Why does Ruby sound like Kimbal and Yang sound like Jensen?" Carolina asked.

"Uh, who?" Ruby asked.

"Wait, why do you sound like Professor Ozpin and Professor Oobleck?" Wiess asked/gestured to Wash and Caboose respectively.

The group was in total shock and silence.

"Anyway, shocking reunions aside, is there anyone in charge we could speak to?" Wash asked.

"Yes. Follow us and you all can meet Professor Ozpin." Blake requested.

Team RWBY started walking out of the forest with the Reds and Blues not too far behind. The entire time, everyone was wondering why they all sounded like somebody else they knew.

 **A/N: So that's chapter three. Hope you enjoy it! I'll be seeing you in the next chapter. Any and all criticism is welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4: Worlds Collide

**hjHere's chapter 4! I hope you're enjoying things so far! If not... then oh well! It's my first fan fic so I'm not gonna get everything correct right off the bat! Any and all criticism is appreciated. RWBY and Red Vs Blue belong to their creators at Rooster Teeth!**

Quiet. It was too quiet. Almost diabolical. Team RWBY and the Blues were riding the elevator to Ozpin's office because not everybody would fit. Sarge ordered Red team would take the stairs and specifically to, "Torture Griff with one of his worst nightmares."

"So uh. Where did you guys come from?" Ruby asked trying to break the silence.

"Before or after season 5?" Caboose asked.

"What?" Wiess asked in a very confused manner.

"It's... a long story," Wash explained. "We'll explain it when we meet this Ozpin."

As if on cue, they arrived at Ozpin's office. Team RWBY exited and greeted Ozpin. Carolina did a double take when she heard Ozpin's voice but kept it to herself. Just then, the Reds ran into the room with Griff quite a ways away. They all waited two minutes for Griff who was exhausted.

"Sarge, why the hell did we have to take the stairs?" he asked between breaths.

"Because Red Army never takes the easy way out," Sarge explained. "Besides, I need to scratch something off my bucket list. One of those things is your death. So far, it's not going so well."

"Sargento, ¿no deberíamos volver al problema que tenemos entre manos? ¿O estás demasiado ocupado tratando de matar a Griff? (Sarge, shouldn't we be getting back to the problem at hand? Or are you too busy trying to kill Griff?)" Lopez asked.

"You're right Lopez! I could just shoot him in the face, but that's not nearly as enjoyable as running him over with the warthog."

Ozpin cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. Everyone's attention was brought towards the man at the desk.

"Thank you for coming along without much fuss," Ozpin started.

"Hey! He sounds like Washingtub!" Caboose yelled.

"Now there are a few questions I would like to ask if that is ok with you."

"What would you like to know?" Carolina asked.

"Who are you are you all and where did you come from?"

The Reds and Blues introduced themselves with their respective names.

"Most of us came from a place called Blood Gulch," Tucker explained.

"A box canyon in the middle of nowhere. Originally, it was meant to keep an AI safe and out of harm," Wash continued.

"And he got blown up by our on tank by the hands of Caboose."

"Yes. Those were fun times," Caboose remembered.

"Anyway, another freelancer named Tex showed up and beat the shit out of us. That's when Donut somehow blew her up with a sticky grenade," Griff continued.

And so went 22 hours of explaining what happened from Project Freelancer, to the Meta, to the war on Chorus to Ozpin.

"So yeah. That's our story," Wash summarized.

"Well it sounds like you've all been through a lot. Much more than what most experienced hunters and huntresses in their life time." Ozpin reflected.

"Yes. Now I would like to hear your story because I like stories," Caboose asked in his usual manner.

And so went less than 22 hours of explaining what happened from initiation, to the incident at the docs that didn't happen that long ago, along with how their world works from Dust to Grimm. Of course, the Reds and Blues had many questions in between but were later explained.

"Aaaand that's out story!" Ruby summarized.

"Along with how the world works." Wiess added.

The Reds and Blues were still trying to process some of the information until Caboose just said...

"Neat."

 **A/N: So that's Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it and I'm hoping I can get chapter 5 early tomorrow (or late depending on yer time zone). Cya then!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Much Needed Explanation

**Hey everyone! I've been getting more reviews so I can shout you guys who left reviews out!**

 **Sailor Luck: I never gets easier. But you gotta move on at some point.**

 **Zedlyfier: Being honest, I was feeling kinda lazy and it was like 8 or 9 PM where I live so I just though, "Fuck it, I'ma skip it." Maybe I'll go back at a later date and have them actually explain everything. But that's a plan for a later date.**

 **Spartan N32: Well, I've read a few RVB/RWBY Crossovers and most of them take place at the start of Vol 2 or in the middle of it. I figured I'd start somewhere new and go for in between Vol 1 & 2 because I didn't wanna seem like I was copying certain authors if you've read them. Also, I can see a few of the Reds and Blues as faunas but Tucker with Jedi Force powers? That's really dumb.**

 **TheFishKing: Yes, I do know Blake is Dr. Gray. However, I don't think the Reds or Blues would recognize it because Blake and Dr. Gray (at least to me personally) are completely different people. To put it short, Blake is more introverted while Dr. Gray is more extroverted.**

 **I thank you three for leaving the positive feedback and here's chapter 5! Any and all criticism is appreciated!**

"Wait, so your world works on this thing called Dust?" Simmons asked. "Including your weapons."

Wiess gave Simmons a nod of approval.

"And the reason you haven't been to space yet is because this Dust doesn't work off world?" Wash continued.

"Uh-huh!" Ruby confirmed in a cheerful manner.

"Well you world is quite strange. Probably how you see us as well," Doc reasoned.

"Well, you are the first extraterrestrials to visit our world," Blake explained. "We should probably give you a cover story."

"Agreed. At least until we can get off here and get back to the moon we were supposed to," Carolina explained.

"Well, your armor looks that of Atlas armor," Wiess started. "We could say that you're early reinforcements."

"That would be a story the public would most likely find believable," Ozpin stated. "Now, why don't you all take some time to get to know each other. Classes don't start for a while so I suggest you take your time to learn the ins and outs of the school. Team RWBY will be able to show you around."

"Alright! Can you all follow me please!" Ruby asked as the the Blues followed Ruby and the Reds took the stairs again. As RWBY and the Blues reached the bottom floor, they found Griff muttering, "I'm gonna kill you in your sleep Sarge. One day."

RWBY looked at Tucker or Wash for an explanation.

"Just don't let him near too much food or beds," Tucker explained.

"Why is that?" Ruby asked curious now.

"Watch this," Wash asked RWBY. "You know how Griff is kinda lazy?"

"Kind of?" Wiess asked. "He might as well be the definition OF lazy!"

Tucker walked up to Griff and said, "There's some ice cream back up the stairs."

Griff suddenly got up and ran back up the stairs at Ruby level speeds, running into the rest of the Reds, and shouting, "It better be Rocky Road!"

"But there's no ice cream up there," Ruby inquired.

"Exactally," Tucker explained.

After a moment, Ruby and Yang started laughing, Blake let out a small chuckle, and Wiess just face palmed.

"I just hope they aren't as childish as that dolt," Wiess muttered to herself.

It took a while, but Ruby and her team showed the Reds and Blues Beacon. After showing them the workshop, the classrooms, the gym, and dragging Griff away from the cafeteria to avoid a food shortage, they reached the dorms.

"And this is our dorm!" Ruby said as she opened the door.

"Finally," Griff said as he jumped on Wiess' bed.

"Excuse me!" Wiess exclaimed. "That happens to be my bed you're sleeping on!"

But Griff being Griff, Wiess was met with snoring.

"How on Remnant does somebody fall asleep that fast!?"

"It's almost physically impossible." Yang mentioned.

"And that's why we mentioned not to let him near many beds," Tucker reminded them.

"Unless you wanna kill him," Sarge brought up.

RWBY looked at Sarge with a very confused face.

"Just ignore him," Wash mentioned.

"So where will we be staying?" Carolina asked.

"Oh! I hope I can see some great interior decorating," Donut added.

"Right this way," Ruby insisted.

The Reds and Blues followed RWBY to another door.

"So, these'll be the rooms you're staying in," Ruby gestured to the two doors in the hallway. "You can decide who goes in which if you want."

Sarge busted a door open. It was the side of the hallway JNPR was staying in.

"Red Army sticks together! We'll take this room, Ruby." Sarge said as he dragged Griff into the room.

"I guess we'll be taking this room," Carolina said opening the second door.

"Alright!" Ruby said with a chuckle. "We'll see you in the morning! It was nice meeting you!"

"Good night Roony!" Caboose said.

Ruby giggled at Caboose's attempt at pronouncing her name. "Good night Caboose!"

RWBY, the Reds and Blues retreated into their dorms. RWBY discussing the events of the day and the Reds and Blues, the Reds were trying to move Griff into a bed, and the Blues were trying to figure out who would sleep where. However, one thing was certain: What would happen tomorrow with their new friends.

 **A/N: So that's chapter 5 and RIP my promise of getting this out early in the morning. As this you see this chapter, I'm doing one of two things: Working on chapter 6 or being lazy and not writing chapter 6. Either way, I'll get to chapter 6. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Any and all criticism is appreciated. If you do post a review, you'll be shouted out in the beginning or end of a chapter! Thank you for taking some time to read this series!**


	6. Happy Thanksgiving!

**I know this isn't the actual chapter. I'M SORRY I FAILED YOU ALL! ;~;**

 **But on a serious note, Happy Thanksgiving. If you're not American or don't celebrate Thanksgiving, have an awesome day in general!**

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Griff yelled as he ran with the turkey.

 **And there goes dinner. Speaking of which, if you have yet to buy one, WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS? HURRY UP AND BUY ONE BEFORE THEY'RE ALL SOLD OUT!**

"GET BACK HERE!" Yang shotgun-leaped towards Griff.

 **I better go grab the turkey. I'll see you all when Chapter 6 comes out! (AKA when I get more reviews to shout more people out!)**


	7. Chapter 6: Much stranger meetings

**So here's chapter 6. Also, WHOO-HOO! Over 1000 views! A little late, but better late than never. I also wanted to announce it in Chapter 5's title, but character limits so I'm announcing it now. To the reviews!**

 **TheFishKing: Interesting suggestions. I'll be sure to implement the Puma and Penny meeting Freckles. Also, yea. I need to add more O'Malley. Lucky, he's gonna appear more in the next chapter so hope this kinda makes up for the lack of O'Malley.**

 **Levibrechbiel: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the series!**

 **Agent Mech V: I don't know. I'm not gonna bring everyone to Remnant. Locus, I'm planning on adding, the people on Chorus were given a small debut, but the Blues and Reds aren't coming into the series. I'm sorry if that disappoints** **you, but I don't see a way for the Blues and Reds to fall into Remnant.**

 **So yea, those are the reviews! And of course as I'm typing this paragraph, we're nearing 2000 views! AWESOME! I hope you enjoy chapter 6 here! Any and all reviews are appreciated!**

Team RWBY woke up to a loud explosion. It woke up everyone in the dorm.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who heard that," Blake hoped.

"I swear to god, if we get more visitors, I'm calling an alien invasion," Yang woke up grumpily.

"Come on, let's go see what happened," Ruby said as they all got out of bed.

RWBY walked out to find that JNPR had woken up as well.

"I take it we all heard that," Jaune assumed.

"Yep," Wiess said, still half asleep.

Both teams reached the dorm rooms the Reds and Blues were sleeping in. They knocked on the dorm the Blues were staying in.

"Oh, Good morning. We didn't think anyone else would be awake," Wash greeted them.

"Do you know what that explosion was?" Jaune asked a little worried.

"He sounds like Felix!" Caboose yelled after noticing Jaune's voice.

The Blues grabbed their weapons. JNPR grabbed theirs as well.

"Agent Washington, the vocal patterns match. However, it is not him," Freckles advised.

The Blues put their weapons down except for Caboose. JNPR still kept their weapons up. Nora on the other hand...

"Is that a talking GUN?" she asked a little loud.

"Yes," Caboose confirmed.

"And does it shoot grenades?"

"Yes."

"And can it make coffee in the morning?!"

"...Yes."

"AWESOME!"

"Ahh! What was that?" Caboose pulled the trigger only to release confetti and a fun party sound.

"Aw..." Nora whined.

"He can be a little... trigger happy," Tucker explained.

JNPR put their weapons away.

"So... introductions?" Ruby asked/pushed the subject semi-awkwardly.

"Right," Wash said. "I'm Agent Washington but you can just call me Wash."

JNPR went silent and looked at RWBY for answers.

"It happens with a lot of them," Blake explained.

"R-right," Jaune started. "I'm Jaune."

"My name is Caboose! And this is Freckles! Say "Hi" Freckles!"

"Greetings," Freckles...well greeted.

"Nora!"

"Medical Super Private First Class, Frank DuFresne."

"Lie Ren."

"Name's Tucker!"

"Pyrrha Nikos."

"Agent Carolina."

The entire room fell silent. (I mean, of course I had to do this)

"This is the weirdest meet up ever," Wash started. "Of all time."

"I agree.." Ruby said.

"So anyways," Wiess started, now fully awake. "Should we figure out what that explosion was?"

"Oh that was just Sarge waking Griff up," Tucker explained.

"By blowing up Griff?" Jaune asked with a nervous gulp.

"Pretty much," Doc explained.

Just then, the Red's dorm room opens with an orange soldier running out seemingly tired and a red soldier chasing after him.

"Aaaaaand that was two members of Red team," Carolina deadpanned.

"Who are they?" Pyrrha asked.

"The yellow one is Grif with one "f" and the red one if red Sargent," Caboose "explained"

"But there's no yellow one," Pyrrha concluded.

"He means the orange one," Wash filtered. "And the red one is Sarge."

"Why Sarge?" Ren asked in his monotone voice.

Wash pulled out a shotgun and pumped it. He then said in his impersonation.

"Men! I am named Sarge because I do it to be superior above all of you!"

The Blues just started laughing, RWBY and JNPR being utterly confused. Then, Lopez came out, Donut close behind.

"Hey guys! Oh, I see we have new friends!" Donut said. "My name's Franklin Delano Donut!"

"Uh, who's the pink man?" Nora asked.

"Light-ish red!" Donut corrected.

"Dios mío, a nadie le importa si eres de color rosa o rojo claro. Es el mismo idiota.(my god, nobody cares if you're pink or lightish red. It's the same dumbass.)" Lopez deadpanned.

"Um, does he know how to speak properly?" Pyrrha asked referring to Lopez.

"Oh, he speaks fine. He just speaks in Spanish," Donut explained.

"So does anyone here speak this Spanish?" Yang asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Donut exclaimed. "By the way, he said that it's actually lightish red."

Lopez helmet-palmed hard. "¿Por qué confío en Pinky aquí para traducir lo que digo? (Why do I trust Pinky here to translate what I say?)"

Simmons walks out of the Red's dorm room.

"Where the hell did Sarge go?" he asked.

"They were running towards the cafeteria by the looks of it," Ruby clarified.

"Well, it is nearly morning. We should probably head down for breakfast," Blake reasoned.

"Alright, we'll meet you there," Wash said.

RWBY and JNPR left to change and headed down to the cafeteria. Both teams were wondering what the day had in store for them.

 **A/N: So that's chapter 6. I know I'm really stretching this out, but I'm honestly being lazy and cutting it short. I'm hoping I can get chapter 7 out by later today or early tomorrow. This time, I mean it! Any and all criticism is appreciated! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7: Best day ever Of all time

**So RIP the amount of people leaving reviews. Keep in mind that everybody gets a shout-out when you leave a review! For the record, my otp (one true pairing) is Whiterose or Ruby x Wiess so IT BECOMES REALLY HARD TO NOT MAKE THIS INTO A WHITEROSE STORY. Now with that out of the way, here's chapter 7! Any and all criticism is appreciated!**

RWBY, JNPR, the Reds and the Blues sat in the cafeteria. The Reds and Blues were asked questions such as "Where did you come from?" or "What's Atlas doing here?". Wash or Carolina answered each question to their the best of their ability.

RWBY sat with the Reds and JNPR sat with the Blues. They all got to know a bit about each other. Sarge learned that Wiess' sister is part of the Atlesian military, Griff learned that the cafeteria had Oreos, Blake learned that Simmons was part robot, Donut learned that Ruby and Yang were sisters, JNPR learned about Project Freelancer and Caboose was still being Caboose. The only thing that was missing was a certain girl with silver eyes.

"Oye, ¿dónde está Ruby? (Hey, where's Ruby?)" Lopez asked.

"She said she needed to get something from the room," Blake explained.

"How did you know what Lopez was saying?" Simmons asked.

"Deductive reasoning," Blake explained as she went back to her book.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked.

"Nothing. Just going over notes from last semester."

A berry flew past Sarge's head and landed in Yang's mouth. "Lame!" She said while chewing on said berry.

"Huh. I bet Griff could learn a thing or two," Sarge said. "Best not to teach him."

Just then, a binder was slammed onto the table that was labeled, "BEST DAY EVER ACTIVITIES" written in big red ink. Everybody looked up to find Ruby behind the binder that was slammed onto the table.

"Sisters! Friends! Wiess..." Ruby started.

"Hey!" Wiess exclaimed.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream," Ruby continued.

"This ought to be good," Yang said catching another berry in her mouth.

"As good as ripping off Martin Luther King Jr?" Griff asked momentarily before stuffing his face.

Ruby continued, ignoring Griff. "A dream that one day, we would all come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!"

"Did you steal my binder?" Wiess asked noticing the original title crossed out in red ink.

"I am not a crook."

"What are you talking about?" Simmons asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester off with a bang!" Ruby responded.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang!" Yang punned. "Ehh!? Guys? Am I right?"

Nora threw an apple at Yang while saying "Boooooooooooooooooo" while Caboose was saying "Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

"Look guys, its been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving, the tournament at the end of the year, and with the Reds and Blues, our second semester is going to be great!" Ruby explained. "But classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

Simmons started looking through the binder to see what was exactly planned.

"I don't know proud of scared of what you have in store," Wiess said a little uneasy. Yang threw an apple away as she said this.

"Looking though this, I'd say scared," Simmons responded.

"Huh, lemme see," Sarge demanded. "I don't see anything that's bad in this. It can all be used to kill Griff."

"What is your problem with me living?" Griff asked before returning to stuffing his face. Again.

"Tal vez sea porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer y probablemente los mate a todos ustedes también. Pedazos de mierda.(Maybe it's because he has nothing else better to do and I'd probably kill all of you as well. Pieces of shit.)" Lopez explained, but ignored. Like always.

"I don't know," Blake stated. "I think I might sit this one out."

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day we should do it as a team." Wiess stated.

"I got it!" Nora yelled as the Blues saw something fly out of her hand.

"I for one think that-" Wiess was interrupted by a pie hitting her square in the face.

Griff looked up and saw the pie. "You gonna finish that?" he asked.

RWBY looked at the table JNPR and the Blues were sitting at. Jaune and Pyrrha had a look that said "We're doomed", Ren and the Blues were face/helmet palming, and Nora just tried to shift the blame on Ren.

 _Outside the cafeteria..._

Two boys were walking alongside the cafeteria. One of them had an unbuttoned shirt and red gloves of some type, while the other had a vest of the same color and blue hair. Let's be real though, we know who they are.

"Man that's harsh," Neptune said.

"So then we were fighting side by side and she was super fast and I threw a banana at a guy," Sun explained. "Which sounds gross, but is was awesome!"

"Nice!" was all Neptune had to say, which lets be honest, who wouldn't.

"Right?"

"And the best part is, she's a Faunus!" Sun then had a face that said, "Oh shit, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that."

"But that's a secret okay!"

"Got it."

"And not a I'm-gonna-go-tell-Scarlet-the-second-Sun-turns-his-back secret! I'm talking secret secret," Sun explained thoroughly.

"Woah, chill out man okay? I got it," Neptune confirmed. "I got it."

"You better," Sun said as Neptune just kinda shrugged it off. "I just don't wanna screw this up, ya know? The people here are the coolest, no offense to you guys."

"None taken," Neptune said. Both boys were oblivious to what was going on inside the cafeteria.

"Okay, they're just in here," Sun stated. "I'm really excited for you to meet them, so be cool okay? You're gonna be cool right?"

"Dude," Neptune said and put on a cool face that said "Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"Good point."

They both walked into the cafeteria to find out that 8 teenagers and 10 soldiers that looked like they were from Atlas had initiated a food fight?

"FOOD FIGHT!" Some random students yelled while they ran for their lives.

Sun walked in with a smile on his face while Neptune had one that screamed "What the fuck is going on..."

 _Back with RWBY, JNPR, the Reds and Blues..._

Nora was standing on a mountain of tables while shouting, "I'm queen of the castle!" repeatedly. JPR and the Blues were standing randomly on the tables.

"Why do we have to do this?" Carolina asked clearly not in the mood for this.

"They're kids. Let them have a little fun," Tucker explained.

"Admit it Carolina, you're just as excited for this as we are," Wash tried to pry open.

Carolina sighed. "Alright fine. Let's do this."

On the other side of the cafeteria, Ruby slammed her foot down on a random table that wasn't part of the mountain.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" She shouted.

WBY and the Reds minus Lopez, because he thought that this was stupid, gave out some kind of war cry and prepared for "battle".

"Off with their heads!" Nora commanded.

Everyone on the Blue side of things grabbed a watermelon or melons and threw/kicked them towards the Red side.

"Yang! Turkey!" Ruby commanded.

"Captain Griff! Operation Meat Shield!" Sarge said as he pulled Griff in front of him.

Yang started punching a few of the watermelons flying at them while Sarge started running with Griff in front of him taking the hits.

"Owwwww. Why meeeee?" Griff whined.

Blake leaped over Yang and grabbed two french bread sticks while Yang followed behind. The both of them started hacking away at the melons while Donut started throwing anything throw-able at the Blues side. Yang then shot her turkey gauntlets at Jaune who fell down from the impact of the hits.

Blake and Pyrrha started sparring with their french bread. They stared each other with a look that said, "We're still friends right? Yes, we're still friends." Blake was however defeated. Pyrrha started to attack Yang as she threw a loaf of bread at Yang who did surprisingly well without a piece of food.

On the side with the Reds and Blues, it was just like Blood Gulch.

"I would just like to let everyone know, that I suck," Simmons started the surrender speech.

"And?" Carolina urged him to continue while trying to keep it together.

"And that I'm a girl."

"What else?" Now starting to show signs of breaking down.

"And I like ribbons in my hair. And I want to kiss all the boys."

In short, Carolina lost it. The rest of the Reds and Blues looked at her thinking, "The fuck? Is Carolina actually laughing?" Once she settled down, they continued to watch RWBY and JNPR escalate their fight.

Speaking of which, Ruby was charging at JNPR with a food tray as a skate board.

"Ten bucks she falls off," Wash asked.

"I'll take those odds," Griff said.

She didn't fall off as they saw her deflect a bread missile from Pyrrha and kept on skating. When Ruby reached Pyrrha, she was able to knock Pyrrha down.

"Son of a bitch," Wash grumbled as he handed Griff, who had a huge smug grin, 10 dollars.

Ren and Nora charged at Ruby with Wiess behind her. Ruby moved out of the way for Wiess to spread ketchup on the floor, sending Ren sliding and crashing into a mess of tables.

"Woah, that's quite a slippery mess. Better if it's sticky!" Donut exclaimed.

Everyone groaned at Donut's usual antics. Nobody was paying attention to Doc because he was cheering his usual cheers.

"YES! VIOLENCE! Damn kids should be using real weapons and not food." He would say occasionally.

Nora was now hopping along the flying tables created by Ren. She grabbed a metal pole, swung off it, stabbed the pole into a watermelon, and knocked Ruby away who was protecting Wiess from the blow. Wiess picked up a swordfish and poked Nora back.

"YES! NOW STAB OUT HER EYES AND REPLACE THEM WITH PING PONG BALLS! MUWAHAHAHA!"

"O'Malley, that's not very nice," Doc complained.

"Shut up, it's the appropriate amount of nice. Mwuaha."

Nora knocked Wiess into a pillar at what seemed like supersonic speeds, destroying the pillar. Ruby, now getting up, notices this and moves Wiess out of the way.

"Wiess. Wiess! Don't leave me!" She said dramatically. "Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

Yang started rushing JNPR, but Ren stopped her with celery sticks? They had a small stare down before Ren got annihilated into the ground.

"YES! MORE VIOLENCE!"

"O'malley, he could be hurt!"

"And you're saying the girl before isn't?"

"Well she had a friend to help her!"

"Shut up."

Nora started going after Yang (For hurting her Renny) with her Water-hammer. Both girls went for the hit, Nora being successful and launching Yang out of the roof.

"Holy shit/Son of a bitch," the Reds and Blues said.

"Explain to me how this world works again," Simmons said rhetorically.

Debris from the hole in the roof fell near where Blake was standing. She dodged it and grabbed a sausage link. She smacked Nora into a soda machine, sending soda cans flying out of the machine and out of Nora's hands like grenades. Griff sneaked away from the group to grab a soda can for himself and popped it open and chugged the whole thing.

"Tastes like grape," he claimed.

Nora and Pyrrha continued the soda barrage on Blake who was ultimately defeated, leaving Ruby the last one standing.

"Simmons! Would you care to deliver our rebuttal?" Sarge asked.

Simmons cleared his throat. "Suck it blue!"

Ruby used her semblance right as Simmons said "Suck" and reached JNPR as he said "blue".

Speaking of JNPR, all four members were stuck on the wall, bombarded by a variety of food items. Ruby stuck a super hero landing watch Deadpool) in front of the JNPR painting, while JNPR themselves fell off the wall covered food.

"I love these guys," Sun pointed out.

Neptune just had a scowl, probably grumpy he had to clean his vest.

Glynda Goodwitch slammed open the doors, past Sun and Neptune, with an angry face. Caboose noticed this and hid behind Wash.

"That lady looks scary."

In a matter of 15 seconds, she fixed the cafeteria in it's proper order like nothing had happened.

"Children, please," She started. "Do not play with your food."

RWBY and JNPR looked a bit bummed their fun had come to a stop.

"Hey, where's Yang?" Tucker asked.

Said blonde came crashing through the roof nearly missing RWB.

Glynda looked like she was gonna kill someone, until Ozpin came up from behind and talked to her.

"That was the best day ever. Of all time." Wash concluded.

 **A/N: Wow that was a bitch to write. Took me about 6 hours, start to finish. Anyways, reviews!**

 **ItsMek: Well, I took your suggestion to mind and hopefully this makes up for it. I'll be honest, I rush the chapters so I can get them out by the end of the day. Plus, if I do take longer, I'm gonna end up like those authors that have incomplete stories and haven't updated a really good story. XD I'll take your consideration into mind however. I'll try to make each chapter at least 1k words for everyone.**

 **Guest: Um. I dunno. I guess Grif with two F's.**

 **Hope to see you all in chapter 7!**


	9. Just a quick update!

**So, uh. Quick announcement. I'm deciding to take Sundays off from writing. To be fair, who doesn't want a lazy Sunday? I'm hoping to get chapter 8 out by tomorrow evening!**

"B-but what about the viewers?" Ruby asked sweetly.

 **Well, this'll give them more time to post some reviews!**

"Hopefully they actually post a few more than 3 reviews," Carolina urged.

 **To be honest, yea me to. (Review to not get beaten up by Carolina!)**


	10. Update: I got writers block help

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M SORRY I HAVE FAILED YOU ALL! I haven't started chapter 8 at all... (please don't leave me or this fanfic...)**

 **On a serious note, I've run myself into a phase of writers block like anyone. I don't know how long until I can get Chapter 8 out. Silver linings I guess because it gives more time to post some reviews!**


	11. Yet, another update(I'M REALLY SORRY!)

**You know how fanfiction authors start one story, say they run out of ideas for that story, then immediately get an idea for another story? Yea... that happened to me as well. But holy hell you left a lot of reviews! I'll get to all of them right now!**

 **ItsMek: Well, I thank you for your idea and suggestion, but I still feel like I should try to upload once a day unlike my failed youtube channel. Everyone, I have set up a poll about chapter lengths! Do you all like the small, 1000 word chapters? Or do you want longer chapters? Vote in the poll by clicking on my profile!**

 **Boogie445: I'll be honest, I did as well, but laziness took over and I didn't have much creativity. So yea, I'll be honest I have no reason but I'm gonna just say I forgot to do it and was really lazy.**

 **Guess(I take it you're the same guest from a few chapters ago): Ok now I see my mistake...**

 **AtomicR4y: Thanks! RWBY is spelled correctly, as well as Ruby. And like Ruby said, "And yes, before you ask, that does cause a lot of confusion." I usually refer to Ruby, Wiess, Blake, and Yang as RWBY instead of dragging out all of their names. Same thing for every other team like JNPR, CFVY, and SSSN.**

 **Bomberguy789: Wow you've made up a lot of these reviews. Thank you for doing so! But let's get to them.**  
 **Well, I see your point. I get that RWBY is technically only in their first year. But if I'm being honest, it kinda helped move the plot? I dunno. It's just my personal view. However, RWBY was deployed quickly because the Reds and Blues were detected on the motion sensors in the forest. Back in Vol 1, Ozpin said that they would be monitored while they were in initiation.**  
 **Second review: I see what you're saying. And I'll be honest, I was feeling lazy. I've said this in another review that I might reword that section, but I also don't want to plagiarize because I've read other crossovers like this, where the exact same thing happens.**  
 **Third review: Well, I am sorry I haven't preformed to your standards. But as I said, I'm fairly new to all of this which is why I'm taking your criticism with an open mind. But I had RWBY explain their world because both parties (Reds and Blues, along with RWBY) see each other as aliens, despite technically being the same species. They both grew up in different worlds with different technologies, teachings, and ways of life in general. The Reds and Blues, especially the Freelancers, are military (if you can consider the Reds and Blues soldiers), whereas the Hunters and Huntresses aren't military. They don't have the discipline nor the military training that the Reds and Blues do.**

 **Wow that was a lot. I thank you all for your reviews. I'm sorry I haven't been posting chapters on this in a very long time. I'm hoping I can end the pattern I mentioned before. But I have to get this story out because I might forget it later on in life so yea. Hopefully I'll see you in the new story!**


	12. Hiatus Update (I'm so sorry everyone!)

So yea. I have no other excuse except for the fact I might as well be brain dead when it comes to the next chapter of this fanfic. I'm sorry I've failed you all. School is being a bitch so I have no idea when I can update this again. I'm really sorry everyone. I wish I could do so much more when it comes to this, but I'm an inexperienced writer if you could call me one so I have so much more to learn.


End file.
